


Finding Family at Sea

by Sorbet_Shark



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, How Do I Tag, Nonbinary Character, Ocean, On a boat!, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorbet_Shark/pseuds/Sorbet_Shark
Summary: Basically Captain Ice Cookie accidentally adopts two children, while also trying to look serious to her crew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. A Stowaway is Found

Captain Ice Cookie stands, scanning the horizon, at the wheel of the Icebreaker. She and her crew had just set off from the closest port, stocking up on goods before heading to collect data in the arctic seas. Stowed in the labyrinth inside the ship is a group of scientist cookies. Hopefully, they can stop some pirates and buccaneers along the way, but that is not the main objective. But for now, all that is important is focusing on the horizon and keeping south.

“Captain!” A cookie calls out. Captain Ice Cookie spins around, recognizing a new seaman on the deck near the cockpit. “We have found a stowaway! Second Mate Molasses Cookie is awaiting further instruction.”

“Thank you, Seaman,” Captain Ice Cookie steps away from the wheel. “First Mate Hardtack Biscuit Cookie, take the wheel until I solve this issue.”

Hardtack Biscuit Cookie nods. “Yes, Captain!”

The two cookies take a brisk pace across the deck, stopping at a container filled with life preserves. Sitting on the container is a small, mostly blue cookie who Captain Ice Cookie can’t imagine is older than 10 or 11. The cookie hangs their head, looking at their feet.

Molasses Cookie takes her eyes off of the stowaway. “Ah, Captain! Here’s the stowaway. They are not responding to my questioning, what actions should we take?”

“Thank you, Molasses Cookie,” Captain Ice Cookie ponders. She doesn’t want to send a rowboat back or turn around to deposit the cookie, so that means trying to talk to them. She kneels down so that she is making eye contact, and she tries to use her softest voice, one that nobody else on this ship has ever heard. “Hello, young one. My name is Ice Cookie, can you tell me yours?”

The cookie frowns, considering the question. Finally, they look at Captain Ice Cookie’s face. “I’m Peppermint Cookie.”

Captain Ice Cookie can’t help but smile. “Thank you for trusting me, Peppermint Cookie. I’m the captain of this ship, so I’m in charge. I need to know who’s on this ship. Can you help me by telling me why you’re here?”

Once again, Peppermint Cookie takes a moment to think. “Don’t laugh.”

“I promise,” Captain Ice Cookie raises her hand as a vow.

“Ok, thank you,” Peppermint Cookie looks wistful. “I thought the ship looked like a whale.”

“That is…” Captain Ice Cookie falters. Looking in this child’s eyes, she knows that she wants to make sure that they are safe and comfortable. “Admirable. Would you like to come with me as I do my duties around the ship?”

They nod rapidly. “Yes, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ice shows Peppermint around the ship.

After a brief tour of the deck, including a long discussion on where Peppermint Cookie will stay and sleep, Captain Ice Cookie feels a tug on her coat. Looking down, she smiles at Peppermint Cookie, who looks particularly sleepy.

“Yes, little one?” Captain Ice asks fondly. Though she had only known this child for a few hours, she already cared about them, finding their quiet yet curious demeanor heart-warming. In a way, they remind her of herself before she got her confidence and signed up for the Cookie Navy.

“The ship is so big,” Peppermint Cookie looks around, eyes full of wonder. “I appreciate the tour, but what if I get lost?”

“Then we can find you, would you like a walkie-talkie just in case?” Captain Ice Cookie watches as Peppermint Cookie nods, the motion turning into a yawn. “I suppose that today has been a long day, are you ready to turn in for now?” Peppermint Cookie nods wordlessly. “Lovely, there is the issue that there are no empty rooms. Now we can empty one of the larger supply closets or you can bunk with a sailor or scientist-”

“Can I share a room with you?” The young cookie cuts in, immediately blushing beet-red, before mumbling: “You don’t have to I just meant that I don’t know anyone else and…”

Captain Ice Cookie cannot hear the rest of the sentence as it devolves into mumbling. “I believe that that can be arranged. I have a bedroom, bathroom, and study. I can move a cot into the study if you would like to use my bed.”

Peppermint Cookie looks at Captain Ice Cookie with wide eyes. “I don’t want to take your bed!”

“It is quite alright, if it wasn’t, I wouldn’t offer.” Peppermint Cookie takes a moment to consider, and Captain Ice Cookie can already tell that this young cookie is a contemplative child.

“Okay,” Peppermint Cookie nods.

“Wonderful!” Captain Ice Cookie beams before calling out for a sailor, who, after some explanation agrees to grab the cot and lead Peppermint Cookie to her room. “I will get you before we eat dinner, for now, follow this cookie to my room.”

The two part ways as Captain Ice Cookie heads briskly towards the wheel where she knows her first mate is still stationed. “Hardtack Biscuit Cookie! Any changes that I need to know? If not, I should check to make sure the scientist cookies are settled.”

Hardtack Biscuit Cookie, who was chatting amiably with a fellow crew member, jolts at the sound of her voice. He stands up stiffer than a piece of hard candy before he speaks. “There are rumors of pirate sightings in the area. No confirmations. I have put several cookies on watch.”

“Good,” Captain Ice Cookie nods. As Hardtack Biscuit Cookie realizes that he had done well by her, he relaxes notably. “Let me know if there are any changes.”

“Yes, Captain!” The Hardtack Biscuit Cookie that Captain Ice Cookie chose as her first mate is on full display. Reliable and serious when needed, but able to be amiable and social as well.

“I’ll have my walkie-talkie on me at all times, update me when needed.” Hardtack Biscuit Cookie nods, and Captain Ice Cookie turns, swiftly heading below deck and through the maze of corridors that she knows like the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. this has the potential to be adorable so I'm confirming that I'm not abandoning it (yet, at least)


End file.
